


Imprisonment

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mezzosangue [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/F, F/M, Imprisonment, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Voldemort non è mai stato sconfitto, ma ugualmente Silente resta la più grande minaccia alla sua ascesa.Hermione non sa di essere una strega e Voldemort ha deciso di utilizzarla per entrare all'interno di Hogwarts.Bellatrix è stata incaricata di 'convincerla' a passare dalla loro parte.Dedicata a XMA.





	Imprisonment

Dedicata a **[XMA](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=46006).**

Imprisonment

  
  
Hermione batté un paio di volte le palpebre, la testa le pulsava ed avvertì una sensazione di nausea. Si piegò in avanti, il tintinnio delle catene rimbombò e avvertì gli occhi bruciarle. Si voltò e vomitò, il dolore al capo aumento, ed avvertì le tempie martellarle.

L’odore acido sovrastò quello di muffa.

La ragazzina socchiuse gli occhi, la luce che filtrava da sotto la porta la accecò. I lunghi capelli castani tendenti al riccio le aderivano al viso sudato, le guance erano arrossate e sentì il collo pizzicarle a contatto con la lana del maglione. Aprì e chiuse le mani, le gambe e le braccia le formicolavano.  
“Ha manifestato davvero magia?”. Sentì una voce maschile provenire da oltre la porta. La mezzosangue piegò le ginocchia sentendo le ossa delle gambe scricchiolare, piegò il capo e appoggiò la guancia sul ginocchio. Chiuse gli occhi e cinse le gambe, tremando.

Udì lo squittio di un topo, gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime.  
“Sì” trillò una vocetta femminile. Sentì un tonfo ed una risata.

Hermione indietreggiò, sbatté la schiena contro i quadrati di pietra umida.  
“Allora è tuo compito educarla, ci serve una spia all’interno di Hogwarts. Hai un anno per riuscire a farla passare dalla nostra parte”  
“Lucius tu non sei il mio signore! Io, io sola so cosa devo fare in nome suo!” ruggì la voce femminile di prima con un tono più roco.

La ragazzina cercò di allungare le braccia, gli anelli di ferro intorno ai polsi le graffiarono la pelle a sangue e la giovinetta singhiozzò. Strinse gli occhi, i capelli le coprivano il viso e la guancia le doleva arrossandosi.  
“Se non fosse per tua sorella non ti avrei fatto nascondere qui e dimmi un po’ Bellatrix, come avresti servito il nostro signore da Azkaban?” domandò la voce maschile.

Hermione deglutì, il mal di testa le si attenuò e le orecchie le fischiarono.  
  
_I lunghi capelli neri della strega davanti a lei mulinarono. Scoppiò a ridere e allungò la bacchetta, la ragazzina intravide una luce verde. Il corpo senza vita di suo padre cadde a terra, la borsa da lavoro era caduta a terra e si era aperta sparpagliando delle carpette. La donna era avanzata, schiacciando una dentiera, i denti di plastica si erano sparpagliati sul pavimento. Sua madre l’aveva strattonata ed Hermione era corsa insieme a lei._  
  
Hermione riaprì gli occhi sentendo dei passi allontanarsi, si morse il labbro e alzò il capo. Sentì un rumore metallico, la serratura scattò e la porta si aprì con un cigolio. La luce delle torce l’abbagliò, costringendola a stringere nuovamente gli occhi.

Udì dei passi irregolari e avvertì un profumo di ciliegie, lo stomaco le diede una serie di fitte e ingoiò un colpo d’acido, il dolore al capo le aumentò.  
  
_Hermione sgranò gli occhi e si affacciò dalla finestra, deglutì rabbrividendo. Si girò sentendo il rumore stridulo del letto che veniva spostato, guardò la madre spingerlo fino a bloccare la porta. La donna si voltò verso la figlia, gli occhi erano incavati, le guance arrossate e le labbra bianche. Entrambe avevano gli occhi lucidi._  
_“Andrà tutto bene Herm” sussurrò la dottoressa. _

_La figlia si concentrò sullo specchietto di ferro da dentista che le usciva dalla tasca del camice. Ci fu un’esplosione, Hermione gridò e si gettò a terra, la madre la coprì con il proprio corpo. _

_La stanza fu illuminata da un bagliore rossastro, la porta e un comodino andarono in frantumi._  
_“Stupeficium!” ripeté la voce della strega all’esterno. _

_Il letto si ripiegò su se stesso e collassò sollevando un polverone, la testa dell’orsacchiotto saltò e dal cuscino schizzarono delle piume, che volarono via tutt’intorno. _

_Hermione voltò il capo, Bellatrix entrò ed avanzò. Alzò di nuovo la bacchetta, la madre della ragazza le saltò addosso._  
_“Avada kedavra” gridò la mangia morte. Ci fu un bagliore verde e la babbana ricadde a terra senza vita._  
  
“Ti sei svegliata piccina? Ti mancano mamma e papà, tesoro?” cinguettò la mora. Hermione batté le palpebre ed intravide un’ombra oscura.  
“Crucio!” gridò all’improvviso Bellatrix.

La ragazzina gridò, dimenò le gambe e scoppiò a piangere. Sentì i muscoli bruciare, fu scossa da tremiti e un rivolo di sangue le colò dal naso.  
“Da oggi tu mi risponderai a ogni domanda” mormorò la strega. Le si avvicinò e le passò la mano tra i capelli castani ondulati. Strinse le labbra e le sporse assottigliando gli occhi, i capelli le ondeggiarono intorno al capo.

Hermione strinse gli occhi, singhiozzò più forte e voltò il capo.  
“La polizia la troverà e la ucciderà” biascicò. L’altra ridacchiò e le tirò un ciuffo di capelli fino a sentirla mugolare.  
“Nessun babbano più farmi niente, io ho dalla mia parte il mio signore” mormorò. Le lasciò il ciuffo e indietreggiò. Alzò la bacchetta, fece saettare gli occhi velocemente a destra e a sinistra, ridacchiando.  
“Imperio!” trillò. Rise più forte e saltò sul posto, facendo sollevare i lembi frastagliati della lunga gonna nera. Le iridi nere le brillarono, facendosi più liquide e sollevò il braccio. Si leccò il marchio e annusò, chiuse gli occhi e immaginò il suo signore.  
  
_Il suo sorriso incorniciava il viso pallido, i capelli gli tremavano ai lati del viso. Aprì la mano e fece cadere la sfera semitrasparente, questa s’infranse sparpagliandosi accanto al corpo della Cooman in terra. _

_Bellatrix rabbrividì sentendo le dita di Lord Voldemort sul suo viso._  
_“ Nessuna profezia può sancire il mio destino” mormorò. _  
  
Bellatrix si voltò e guardò la ragazza, le sue guance arrossate, le labbra socchiuse e distolse lo sguardo. S’imbronciò e assottigliò gli occhi.  
< Non assomiglia al mio signore, non capisco perché questa sciocca bambinetta me lo abbia ricordato > pensò. Guardò il respiro della castana farsi regolare, il corpo rigido e si leccò le labbra.  
“Rispondimi, aggiungendo sempre signora quando ti rivolgi a me, mi raccomando” ordinò.  
“Sì, signora” soffiò con voce tremante la mezzosangue.

*******

  
“È una settimana che sei chiusa in cella. Avrai fame” cinguettò Bellatrix da oltre la porta spessa della prigione. Fece scattare la serratura ed entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle.

Hermione indietreggiò, nascondendosi in un angolo e tirò su con il naso. Si strinse le ginocchia, tremando.

“Perché mi fa questo? Mi lasci andare” biascicò. Le lacrime le avevano rigato il volto e i capelli le ricadevano disordinati intorno al volto.

“Ti ho portato da mangiare, non mi costringere a cruciarti come l’ultima volta che ci siamo viste” trillò.

Hermione aveva gli occhi incavati e lucidi, tremava stringendo i pugni. Inspirò ed espirò, strinse i pugni e si alzò in piedi facendo tintinnare le catene.

“Io non so perché lei si faccia fare del male, ma non tutti vogliono farsi fare del male!” gridò, riferendosi alle cicatrici sul corpo della donna.

Bellatrix ridacchiò, accavallò le gambe e le lasciò nude sotto la gonna nera frastagliata.

“Hai davvero un bel fegato” sussurrò.

Pietrificò l’altra strega, la guardò irrigidirsi e cadere a terra con gli occhi aperti. Si piegò, dal vassoio che aveva portato recuperò una brocca d’acqua e versò il contenuto tra le labbra rimaste aperte della Granger, e boccone dopo boccone con le dita le fece passare dei dolcetti di zucca.

“Vedremo se domani sarai più accondiscende o mi toccherà ricordarti chi è la tua signora a forza di crucio” sibilò indurendo il tono.

***********

La luce dell’alba inondava il corridoio davanti alla cella, entrò dentro quest’ultima nel breve spiraglio di tempo in cui Bellatrix scivolava nella prigione, chiudendosi la porta pesante alle sue spalle.

Hermione raccolse da terra un sasso e cercò di colpire la sua carnefice.

Bellatrix lo schivò, scoppiando a ridere, afferrò la prigioniera per i fianchi e la sbatté contro la parete.

Un dolore al capo colpì la mezzosangue che cadde in ginocchio gemendo.

Bellatrix alzò la bacchetta.

“Crucio!” gridò.

Hermione strillò. Sentì tutto il corpo bruciare, sentì delle ferite aprirsi sulla pelle, ma questa rimase integra. Urlò più forte e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

Bellatrix lanciò nuovamente l’incantesimo.

Hermione cadde a terra e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti simili ad attacchi epilettici. La cella si riempì di luce vermiglie altre due volte e le urla della prigioniera risuonarono anche al piano di sopra facendo ridacchiare qualche mangia morte.

“L’unico modo per farmi smettere e implorarmi come tua signora!” gridò Lestrange.

< Non chiamerò mai una pazza, schiava di chissà-chi, signora > pensò Hermione, gridando più forte.


End file.
